Epilogue pt.1
by Ender229
Summary: 1st story, please R


Epilogue  
  
Part 1  
  
  
Marco  
  
This is the end of a very long story. My name is Marco. I used to be one of the members of a small band of guerrilla warriors who provided Earth's only defense against the Yeerk invasion. The invasion is over now; the Yeerks have left. No, I didn't say they were defeated, I said they left. One day, all Yeerk installations on Earth were abandoned and all signs of the Yeerks having ever been on Earth were gone. Except for the fact that they took all of the human-Controllers on the planet with them. All we've been able to figure out from stray Z-space transmissions is that it was no longer strategically effective to continue the invasion. Their leaving decreased North America's population by one-fifth. The rest of the world, while not suffering so large a loss, also lost much of its population. This occurrence has put the entire world in to an economic downfall.  
  
The story of the Animorphs is not much happier. We had to go public and tell the entire story to try and get people to stop panicking. It took awhile, but we were able to convince most of America with the help of the Chi. Once people finally began to understand what had happened, and what we went through, they began to thank us. Generously. Most of us anyway. Jake died during the fighting. One week before the Yeerks left, in fact. After that, Rachel and Tobias went into hiding. Cassie, Ax, some of the people we had added to our numbers toward the end, and I were the only ones there to receive their gratitude.   
  
No amount of thanking, though, could console Cassie. She had been hurt the most of all of us when Jake died. Add to that all the moral issues she still had to deal with after all the violence, she was a sobbing heap for months. She was able to contain for the most part eventually, though. She, Ax, and I began to head, or at least advise in, the military operation that would attempt to restore order to society. The department heads thought it would look good if we were involved in these sort of things. All three of us knew we didn't have much power, unfortunately. Things never seem to change.   
  
Cassie had asked to be a part of the government's plans to restore the environment harmed by the Yeerks, but was disappointed to find out that the government had no plans to do so. This of course sent her into another breakdown. Even I thought that was pretty sad. Ax has been too busy trying to keep himself from getting poked and prodded by every biologist in the world to care that much. He hasn't been that successful so far.  
  
It's been two years since that time, and we've all fallen into a sort of rut. Cassie still searches for Rachel and Tobias, but it's pretty half-hearted by now. By last count, Ax has been in over a thousand meetings explaining to various politicians and military personnel what happened during the invasion and other things involving alien actions on Earth. I myself have tried to stay out of the public eye as well as I can. This hasn't been so hard recently, though, as people have begun to discover they have a lot more to worry about than the saviors of humanity. All any of us have really thought about in the last few months is how much we miss Jake.  
  
  
  
  
Cassie  
  
  
I sat looking at the wall. I didn't know how long I'd been sitting like this, but I did know it had been a substantial amount of time since I had come in from lunch. I had been doing this a lot lately; just staring into space and thinking about the past. Thinking about the night Jake died.  
  
It had happened unexpectedly. We were retreating from a battle that had gone horribly wrong. Ax had discovered through his Z-space receiver that the Yeerks had begun to shut down the Gleet bio-filters at the Yeerk pool entrances. Looking back at it now, I suppose they were doing this in preparation for their evacuation of the planet. At the time we were pretty confused, but we decided to take advantage of it anyway. Marco had guessed that it might be a trap. We thought we had been ready for anything. We thought we could handle any trap the Yeerks could lay. We were wrong.  
  
The Yeerks had been ready for an attack. They had posted at every entrance a force of Hork-Bajir so large we were overwhelmed by the mere sight of them. They overtook us before we could blink. As we tried to fight our ways back toward the exit, we noticed the doors closing. We began to run as fast as we could. Rachel was first to get to the doors. She held them open as best she could as the rest of us tried to get through. Just as I reached the doors, an especially large Hork-Bajir pulled me back. He had me pinned against the ground, wrist blade about to puncture my jugular. Jake jumped him from behind and entered a gruesome battle with the bladed monster. I rushed to help, but Marco pulled me through the door. Jake told Rachel to go before any of the Yeerks could get through . . . and she did. That was the last I ever saw of Jake.  
  
Marco came into the room just then, interrupting my thoughts. "Something's come up," he said, slightly winded, as he laid some papers on the desk. I still wondered why they had given me this office. I never wanted to work in a place like this. Guess I didn't have a choice. "What is it?" I asked, not truly caring. "You know the long range sensors they put up in orbit recently?" he responded with a question. "Yes," I said, gaining interest. "Well," he hesitated slightly, "they picked something up yesterday. Definitely more interested, I asked, "A ship?"   
  
"They don't know yet, but they're looking into it." Them: that's all we ever called the government types. "I suppose they want us," I said, almost jokingly. "Yep," came the response, with just a bit to much seriousness.   
  
  
End of Part 1  
  
The reason I ended this so quickly is because I'm looking for enough positive response to tell me it's worth continuing. So please respond.  
  
  



End file.
